Sous le Grand Saule
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Spoilers DH. Lorsque tout semble perdu, n'est-il pas permis d'espérer ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre... Modification de la fin du Chapitre Maudit de Deathly Hallows en réponse au défi de SevyS Now Premier Prix du concours .


**Titre** : Sous le Grand Saule  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG (pour ruissellement de sang et gargouillements abominables)  
**Pairing** : Severus/Lily et Severus?  
**Genre** : Angst/Romance  
**Disclaimer** : Les extraits de texte en italique, le sang et les gargouillements suce-mentionnés (comment ça, ça s'écrit pas comme ça ? Mais si…) appartiennent à JKR (et la traduction à Ménard). Moi, je n'aurais pas été aussi sadique ! Mais pourquoi vous vous marrez comme ça ?  
**Commentaires** : Cet OS a gagné le premier prix au concours anonyme de SevyS Now en Novembre 2007 :) Moi qui ne l'avait écrit que pour me libérer l'esprit du NaNoWriMo, j'ai été plus que surprise, vous pouvez me croire :)

Le but du défi était de modifier le chapitre de la mort de Severus dans Deathly Hallows afin qu'il survive à sa confrontation avec Nagini. Je dédie donc cet OS à tous ceux qui ont pleuré à la fin du chapitre 32... et pendant tout le chapitre 33 (le 34 aussi, mais ça, c'est accessoire !).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sous le Grand Saule**

_Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui. _

Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge. 

_- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire…_

_Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se resserra._

_- Regardez… moi…, murmura-t-il._

_Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus._

- Prend ça ! dit Harry, en plaçant précautionneusement le flacon dans les mains d'Hermione.

- Il… il est mort, lui dit doucement celle-ci. Tu ne peux rien faire.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et fouilla sans relâche dans le petit sac qu'elle portait depuis presque un an, déjà. Effrayée, elle croisa le regard de Ron.

- Accio ! dit soudain Harry en tendant sa baguette.

Ils ne virent pas ce que leur ami avait attrapé car au même moment, la voix de Voldemort résonna dans la petite cabane et les fit sursauter. Hermione faillit même en échapper la flasque. Harry la lui reprit sans entendre le discours de son ennemi mortel. Chaque seconde comptait.

« … Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter… »

- Viens, Harry ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Tout va bien aller, on va… retourner au château, et… réfléchir à un nouveau plan… dirent Ron et Hermione.

Il ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et fixa quelques secondes le visage blafard qui semblait si paisible dans la faible lueur que projetait sa baguette. Puis, sans un mot, il suivit ses amis. Il lui fallait encore accomplir sa mission…

Il était étendu sur le dos, un silence de plomb l'emmitouflant dans un cocon de paix. Il était seul. Son dos reposait sur une surface dure, qui ne dégageait rien, ni chaleur, ni fraîcheur.

Il n'était pas certain d'être vivant. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'être, surtout. La mort lui tendait ses bras glacés, endormait la douleur de son cou, embrumait son esprit, l'empêchait de penser…

Il sentit qu'il vacillait et, par réflexe, se raccrocha. Il se maudit. L'instinct qui l'avait gardé en vie toutes ces années le maintenait entre un mode et l'autre, au moment même où il sentait qu'il avait enfin achevé sa tâche.

Il était trop tard pour abandonner. La conscience lui revenait lentement, il reprenait possession de ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser glisser dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Severus ouvrit les yeux au moment où la mémoire de son nom le heurtait de plein fouet. Il était nu, mais aussitôt s'était-il relevé qu'une robe de sorcier apparut près de lui. Il l'enfila. Une brise lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un espace clos. Bien que les détails lui paraissaient trop flous pour en définir les limites, trop brillants pour que l'on puisse les fixer plus de quelques secondes, il reconnut sans peine le feuillage vert tendre des arbres de son enfance… le saule sous lequel il s'asseyait, autrefois, avec… parce que sa baguette était faite de saule, parce qu'elle avait toujours aimé…

Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Il voulait simplement mourir.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, dit une voix aérienne derrière lui.

Et il connaissait cette voix, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Il se retourna. Son visage était illuminé de tendresse.

- Pourquoi ? plaida-t-il.

- Ta tâche n'est pas terminée, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'est faux ! J'ai donné mes souvenirs au gosse. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui.

Il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser son nom franchir ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le souiller. Elle s'approcha. Elle le touchait presque.

Pas tout à fait.

- Non, Severus. Tu as encore des choses à faire.

- Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Il va mourir. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis se détourna. Le vent se leva, fit voler ses cheveux et les feuilles des arbres derrière elle. Il resserra les pans de sa cape. Il avait froid.

- Ne pars pas ! dit-il, tendant la main.

- Je ne peux pas t'amener avec moi, Severus.

- Pourquoi ?

Il était confus, presque désespéré.

- Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? De ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas !

Il se sentait à nouveau comme un gamin pris en faute. Il lui vint obscurément qu'il s'était toujours senti ainsi face à elle. Elle se retourna et lui sourit tristement.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors c'est à cause de lui ?

Il ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à prononcer le nom de son rival. Il ne voulait pas que son existence flotte entre eux comme le fantôme des ans passés. Mais elle s'approcha à nouveau et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Il n'a rien à voir dans cette situation. Tu ne peux pas partir car tu n'as pas terminé ce que tu avais à faire sur Terre.

Severus sentait cette main chaude, douce contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait croire en cet instant qu'elle était… disparue… depuis plus de seize ans.

- Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas, reprit-elle.

- Je t'ai dit que le gosse n'avait pas besoin de…

- Qui te dit que je parle de Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il se tint coi. Elle retira sa main. Il en sentait encore la chaleur qui persistait, fantomatique.

- Laisse-moi partir, Severus, l'implora-t-elle soudain. Je t'en prie.

Il en perdit le souffle.

- Tu veux dire que… non ! Je ne te retenais pas !

Mais il savait que c'était faux. Son patronus… ses nuits de détresse, qui se terminaient invariablement dans les bras d'une jeune femme rousse anonyme… les souvenirs qu'il s'ingéniait à garder vivaces, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, années après années… Ses bras, tendus vers elle, retombèrent à ses côtés. Il se sentait vaincu. Il se détourna.

- Va-t-en. Va le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te gardera ici contre ton gré.

Elle reposa sa main, sur son dos cette fois. Il frissonna.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon fils, Severus. Je dois l'accompagner sur la route la plus longue. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à y être.

- Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de rejoindre ton gosse arrogant !

Il était furieux. Mais par-dessus tout, il était blessé. Il ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés, afin d'ignorer la souffrance, la plaie béante qui s'élargissait en lui. Il refusait de pleurer devant elle.

- Je le déteste, murmura-t-il, sans savoir s'il destinait ses mots au spectre derrière lui ou à sa propre conscience.

- Parce qu'il ressemble à son père ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sa main était toujours chaude entre ses omoplates. Il se sentait très vieux, tout à coup.

- Non, répondit-il à voix basse. Parce qu'il te ressemble, à toi. Je ne le supporte pas. Tes yeux, ton caractère. Son visage. Je ne le supporte pas !

Il la regarda. Ses traits exprimaient une émotion indéfinissable. Il n'était pas certain de souhaiter la déchiffrer. Il n'aurait pas supporté la pitié.

- Alors c'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal. Tu viens ici m'empêcher de mourir et tu pars, comme ça ? Dois-je aussi te remercier de m'avoir adressé la parole, après toutes ces années de silence ?

Il savait que ses mots étaient durs, injustes, il savait que de s'emporter contre un spectre n'avait aucun sens. Il voulait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle crie, qu'elle le frappe plutôt que de garder cette immobilité, ce demi-sourire qu'il ne voyait sur ses lèvres que lorsque sa sœur osait la tourmenter, des années après son entrée à Poudlard. Il voulait conserver une image d'elle qui possédait toute la fougue qu'elle avait avant… avant…

Mais au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de reculer.

- Tu dois faire ton deuil, Severus. Il y a plus de seize ans que je ne suis plus de ton monde. Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas. Tu ne verras jamais ta chance passer si tu ne me laisses pas partir. Et il est temps, maintenant. Mon fils vient de sortir de ta pensine. Il sait tout. Laisse-moi le rejoindre. Je t'en prie.

Jamais encore il n'avait repoussé l'une de ses suppliques. D'un mouvement de colère enfantine, il fut tenté de refuser. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. De guerre lasse, il rendit les armes.

- Lily…

- Ah, tu vois bien que ce n'était pas si difficile ! le taquina-t-elle. Mon nom était-il donc tabou ?

Elle disparaissait lentement, les contours de son corps étaient plus flous. La panique s'empara de lui. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, voulut rebrousser chemin.

- Non ! Je… Lily…

Il fut surpris de rencontrer de la chair ferme, vivante, sous ses doigts. Il s'attendait presque à ce que sa main la traverse, comme si elle était l'un des fantômes de Poudlard. Déconcerté, il se figea une fraction de seconde, s'agrippa à son bras.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il, à peine audible.

Il l'attira à lui, enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure. Son odeur l'enivrait, lui remémorait les jours ensoleillés, où ils s'étaient prélassés sous le grand saule, près de sa maison d'enfance d'abord, puis à Poudlard, devant le lac.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea. Il redoutait le vide que son absence créerait. Ce fut moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il soupira, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- C'est inévitable, Severus, dit-elle. Je dois partir. Toi, tu dois rester.

Il hocha la tête. Sa gorge était nouée.

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix était grinçante, mais elle lui sourit. Il jeta sa fierté aux orties.

- Est-ce que je… te reverrai ? demanda-t-il encore.

Mais cette fois, elle ne répondit pas. Il réalisa qu'il était seul. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été.

Sa vision devenait embrouillée, sa tête tournait. Il se laissa aller. Aucun réflexe malencontreux ne le retiendrait, cette fois. Le grand saule disparut.

Tout devint noir.

Il était étendu sur le dos, un silence de plomb l'emmitouflant dans un cocon de paix. Il était seul. Son dos reposait sur une surface dure, qui ne dégageait rien, ni chaleur, ni fraîcheur.

Il n'était pas certain d'être vivant. Mais il était certain de vouloir l'être. Soudain, l'idée de survivre au meurtrier de Lily l'emplissait de satisfaction. La vie lui tendait ses bras chaleureux, aiguisant l'acuité de son esprit, intensifiant ses sensations. Il n'en était pas heureux. Il était, tout simplement.

Severus réalisa que les muscles de son cou, s'ils étaient raides, n'étaient plus douloureux. Sa robe déchirée béait largement et découvrait son torse malingre et blafard. La mémoire de ce qui s'était passé le heurta de plein fouet : n'était-il pas mort ? Il se renfrogna. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Il n'aimait pas se poser trop de questions sans en connaître les réponses. Avec précaution, il se releva et marcha d'un pas vacillant vers la porte. Il se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette maison abandonnée. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, on attentait à sa vie…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour traverser le tunnel. Ses forces lui revenaient lentement, bien que ses jambes lui semblaient désespérément faibles. Il coinça le nœud avec une pierre. Il avait oublié sa baguette dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il faillit revenir sur ses pas, mais se souvint à temps de sa résolution ; inutile de tenter sa chance. Le Saule Cogneur le laissa passer, presque à regret.

Le soleil se levait tranquillement. De Poudlard, il entendait des cris de joie. La fête battait son plein. Et puisque aucun enfant ne criait de souffrance, puisque la musique était joyeuse et les conversations animées, il devina que le gosse avait accomplit sa mission. Il ne désirait aucunement les rejoindre. Car si l'enfant était mort, comme il ne pouvait que l'être, il avait lui-même échoué.

Il marcha plutôt vers le grand saule près du lac. Il voulait être seul.

Mais plusieurs silhouettes s'y reposaient déjà. Inidentifiables à cette distance, inidentifiables sous l'ombre de la nuit qui ne s'était pas totalement retirée, et pourtant… Il continua à marcher à pas lents, mesurés. Ils savaient, il en était sûr. Avec eux, il trouverait les réponses…

Des hoquets de stupeur montèrent vers le ciel lorsque le groupe reconnut l'intrus qui s'était joint à eux sans le vouloir.

- Vous avez survécu, professeur ! dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, mi admirative, mi soulagée.

Le regard de Severus se plongea dans celui qui se levait vers lui. Ces yeux fascinants le fixaient, sous des cils qui l'hypnotisaient complètement. Et Severus commença à comprendre ce que Lily lui avait dit. La réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Et pourtant…

Quelqu'un l'attendait. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si terrible de vivre, après tout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**À vous de décider qui est cette personne ;)**


End file.
